Booster power converters have a duty cycle in which short intervals of charges are supplied so that a received input voltage is boosted up to an output voltage which is higher than the input voltage. Booster power converters use an inductive-capacitive arrangement, having a time constant, to develop the short intervals of charges. The booster power converters are particularly suited for use in vehicles wherein the input voltage is supplied from a battery and the boosted output voltage is delivered to voltage regulators. Under steady state conditions, the boosted voltage rises and falls about a limit which is preselected so that the voltage regulators perform correctly. The booster power converters, primarily because of their relatively large time constant determined by the inductive-capacitive arrangement, have a relatively slow response and are sometimes incapable of responding to negative input voltage excursions so that the boosted output voltage falls below a desired value, thereby, causing the voltage regulators to be unable to perform proper regulation.